The Pairing Argument
by Emily Snow21
Summary: What if...we all met? And we liked different pairings? This is a story about just that! Please RXR! No pairings whatsoever so please read, regardless of which pairing you support!


**I was thinking one day (Oh no, not again!) and well...here's the result! You know we all fight/talk/debate about our favourite pairings? (I.e. Robstar v.s. Robrae). So, here's what might/may happen if we all interacted....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Before we start the story...meaning of Teen Titans Fans?

Definition: People who spend their study time to do anything to do with the Teen Titans i.e. write stories, worship pairings etc.

Antonym: Normal people

** ** ** ** **

School was over. Most students had already left the school but a select few had stayed behind for the after-school clubs. However, the club schedule only had one club for a Thursday which was created by a couple of students who all shared an obsession no one else in the school had. The school was all around quiet. Corridors were empty, classrooms silent, the cafeteria was lifeless. All apart from one classroom at the far end of the school...

This classroom had its tables shifted so it was now a long table and it resembled something you would have in important meetings. The 'leader' of the club was sitting on the big chair at the end of the table, looking very dignified. There were about eleven other people in the room who were also sitting up straight and looking posh.

"Right! The Teen Titans fan club has officially begun!" the 'leader' of the club said, also known as Chloe. She stood up and started writing on the chalkboard while the other people patiently waited for the activity they were going to be doing.

"Our topic today is going to be about Teen Titans Pairings." said Chloe with a posh voice. Someone raised their hand.

"Yes?" she asked the person who just put their hand up.

"Can we talk normally?" the boy asked.

"Yeah fine." Chloe agreed, talking in a casual voice. "Ok so! I was thinking that we should come up with the official pairing for our club."

"Ooh ooh!" an excited girl put her hand up.

"What is it, Yvonne?" Chloe asked her.

"I know the perfect couple!" she said happily.

"I do too!" said another girl who was sitting opposite her.

"Yeah we all know what the best couple in Teen Titans!" Chloe said, sitting back down.

"Yep! We all know its Robrae!" Yvonne said.

"-Robstar."

"-BBrae."

"-Bbterra."

"-KfJinx."

"-Cyrae."

"-CyStar."

"-BBStar."

"-Speedyrae."

"-RaeRedX."

"-Aquaven."

The eleven of them stared at each other with surprise.

"You like _robrae?!" _Chloe shrieked at Yvonne. "You're joking!"

"I'm not!" Yvonne said. "Robrae makes way more sense than Robstar!"

"BBrae is the pairing for me!" a girl yelled who went by the name Sally.

"Oh, so you like Robstar?" Chloe asked.

"Ew! No way!" Sally said in disgust while Chloe gaped.

"It's not DISGUSTING!" Chloe insisted. "Robrae is!"

"Starfire is way too weird to be with Robin. And I hate Robin anyway." Sally said simply.

"He's so hot!" Chloe/Yvonne said at the same time. Sally just rolled her eyes.

"BBrae is impossible!" Katie argued with Sally. "Bbterra is where the love's at."

"Bbterra?!" Sally flipped her head to Katie. "In case you didn't watch season 2, Terra tried to kill the Teen Titans!"

"But she was only confused!" Katie persisted. "She wanted to control her powers to badly; she even had to revert to the bad side by accident."

"Accident?!" Sally spluttered. "You mean on purpose!"

"Ladies, Ladies." said Ben casually as he stood up. The four girls glared at him while the others who hadn't spoken yet just gaped helplessly. "We all know Kidflash and Jinx are meant to be together."

"As if!" Chloe snorted.

"Almost as impossible as Robstar!" Yvonne said with a tone which irritated Chloe.

"I can't believe _you_ were my best friend!" Chloe said startled at Yvonne.

"You have the wrong idea. All of your pairings are _wrong_." Ben said. "Kidflash and Jinx are obviously meant to be. Didn't you guys watch season five?"

"Jinx is just a bad guy! And she looks _nothing_ like a girl!" Chloe protested. "Robstar is the cutest couple the universe!"

"That's all you care about!" Yvonne said. "'Cute'! Pairings isn't always about cute you know!"

"What is it about, then!? Emo people? Because that's the definition of Raven!" Chloe shouted at Yvonne. Yvonne was shocked.

"Do you like hate Raven or something!?" Yvonne said.

"Yeah! I'm surprised she even has any friends!" Chloe said.

"You people are just crazy!" Holly interrupted. She had slammed her fist on the table and was standing up. "Cystar is just the most obvious couple possible!"

"Excuse me!?" Chloe screeched. "I have you guys like seen the movie!?"

"Of course I have!" a girl called Samantha said. "It sucked! It didn't have any Aquaven!"

"Aquaven!?" Sally and Katie hollered at Samantha.

"Of course. Aqualad is just perfect for Raven." Samantha said dreamily. Sally and Katie started shouting rude remarks at Samantha who contradicted them.

"You guys are all wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Abigail said, pointing accusingly at Sally, Chloe, Katie and Holly. "BBstar is just so adorable! They have so much in common!"

"Like they're all little kids?" Lucy suggested nastily. "You people are sick. Robstar is just some random teenage romance the creators thought would please six-year-olds. Speedy is Raven's man in every way."

"Ewwww!" Yvonne cringed. "You're the one who's sick, Lucy! Speedy is just some playboy-"

"So is Robin!" Lucy pointed out.

"No. _Richard Grayson_."

"Same person."

"Whatever! He's just worse because he still is!" Yvonne said.

"What!?" Lucy shrieked and stood up abruptly as the chair toppled over behind her. "No he's not! The show showed no proof whatsoever that he still is!" The once quiet classroom was now uproar.

"Yo! RaeRedX is obviously the couple with deep meaning. Robstar is just full of stupid fluff which nobody cares about." Cole yelled to no one in particular but this didn't mean no one heard him.

"Red X is just a weirdo!" Frank bellowed at Cole. "Cyrae as the most meaning! They understand each other so well!"

"You're just lying now." Samantha sneered. "Aqualad is extremely mature as well as Raven which consequently would mean that they would get along very well which may lead to true love!" Frank and Cole started making retching noises while Samantha glared and continued her argument. Noise was practically bursting through the classroom and was travelling through the corridors.

"Robin and Starfire were made for each other!" Chloe insisted. She and Yvonne were now in a full force argument.

"No way! Robin and Raven had a whole season dedicated to them!" Yvonne said. "And it got great reviews!"

"Ha!" Chloe snorted. "They like their _bond_, for goodness sake! It's so obvious that that's the only thing which makes them friends."

"Stop speaking rubbish!" Yvonne hollered.

"Right back at ya!" Chloe retorted. They started growling at each other but no one else was taking any notice.

"Robin and Starfire love each other! They kissed twice! _Twice_!" Chloe argued.

"That doesn't mean _anything_!"

"Yes, it does Yvonne!"

"No! Raven and Robin have a really deep relationship! Don't you remember the time Robin caught her in his hands?" Yvonne started looking dreamy. "It was so romantic."

"Robin catches Starfire all the time, you nutter!" Chloe barked. "Ugh! Why can't you understand that Robrae is pants and should be locked up?"

"Why can't you understand that Robstar is just for pathetic losers with no life!?" Yvonne bit back.

"You are so wrong!" Cole yelled at the pair. "Raven and Red X!"

"Raven and Speedy!" Lucy said.

"Raven and Red X!"

"Raven and Speedy!"

"RaeRedX!"

"RaeSpeedy!"

"Shut UP!" Chloe and Yvonne shouted at them.

"Jinx is not a bad guy, you know!" Ben yelled.

"She was! Now shove off Ben! No one cares about that couple!" Cole sneered. Ben glared at him with vicious eyes.

"Take that back, jerk!"

"Why should I?" Cole and Ben were face-to-face.

"Look, Samantha...Raven and Aqualad have only talked once!" Sally exclaimed. Sally, Katie, Samantha and Frank were engaged in an argument of their own.

"Cyborg and Raven are just really secretive, Katie!" Frank persisted.

"Uh-huh. I don't believe you, liar pants." Katie sniggered. "Terra and Beast Boy actually went out. As in a _date_ in case you didn't know!"

"It was a pity date!" Frank said.

"What! No it wasn't!" Katie gasped.

"Sally, I can't even _start _with the many reasons why Raven and BB shouldn't be together!" Samantha said exasperated at Sally.

"What reasons can you think of, then?" Sally barked at her.

"Ok! Number one-" Samantha couldn't finish her sentence as there was suddenly an ear-piercing, milk-curdling scream. Everyone else stopped arguing and turned their heads rapidly towards the source of the noise. Yvonne and Chloe were fighting. No, not arguing fighting _physically_ fighting. A cat fight! Chloe was flapping her hands at Yvonne which scratched her face. Yvonne was pinching her hands forcefully which made Chloe screech in pain. The fight got even more vicious and they both landed on the floor, screaming about their favourite pairings on the top of their lungs.

"They are cute together!"

"They understand each other!"

"There's fluff about them in every episode!"

"They have a more sincere relationship!"

"They're canon!"

"I hope Starfire does shoot out of one!"

"You take that back!"

"No YOU!"

"What!?"

"Their relationship isn't all about kissing and making out!"

"Well, _their_ relationship isn't all Emo people!"

"Raven is not Emo!"

"I didn't think that when I saw what clothes she wore!" They were now even more aggressive and the fight was now onto kicking and punching. The other nine people were now regretting that they actually argued. It was kind of pointless.

"Stop fighting!" Lucy pleaded. "This is going too far!"

"I never knew Robstar shippers and Robrae shippers hated each other so much!" Sally said.

"Even more rivalry than Bbterra and BBrae!" Katie said. Sally and Kate both glanced at each other and they both looked apologetic. There were sounds of punching and tearing now.

"Ok! That's it!" Ben and Cole stepped up and yanked Chloe and Yvonne away from each other. They yanked a bit too hard as they fell over because of the force. The others' eyes widened in surprise.

"That was easy." Ben said, curiously. "Wait..."

"They're unconscious!"

** ** ** ** **

The nine of them waited outside the nurse's office as they waited for Chloe and Yvonne to come out. All of them were thinking about their stupid argument about pairings which didn't even exist. It was only a cartoon show. Why were they so worked up about it? They were all silent for a while until someone spoke.

"I'm sorry Katie and anyone else I shouted at for shouting at you." Sally said sincerely, though it may have been more sincere if it made sense. Luckily, Katie understood.

"I'm sorry too." Katie said. They all started mumbling apologies when Chloe and Yvonne finally came out with plasters all over their face. The Nurse was shaking her head.

"Teens these days..." she said to herself and shut the door.

"So err...sorry guys..." Chloe said sheepishly. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the topic."

"That might have been a good idea." Frank said.

"So maybe we should just talk about how to actually bring Teen Titans back..." Chloe suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, I definitely don't want another argument like that in a while!" Lucy said. Then, seven people came over to them.

"Hey...are you the Teen Titans fan club?" asked one person.

"How did you know?" Chloe asked.

"You're wearing a badge." Another person said.

"Oh..." Chloe said.

"We were just wondering." Someone started. "If we're too late for the Pairing Discussion."

** ** ** ** **

**He he! Sorry if that sucked. Ok, this is highly unlikely because I don't think there's anyone out there who only likes one pairing and that's it. Sorry if I forgot any couples! There's just too many it's annoying. :-) Please give me any constructive criticism or anything like that! This was very, very rushed and I just wanted to point out how funny the rivalry is between Robrae and Robstar. I hopefully made this good for anyone as it doesn't support one single pairing. Wow...I think I did pretty well for writing from a Robrae shipper's point of view! Ha! :-) **


End file.
